Saviour
by Firelizard46
Summary: Two-Shot about Sasha getting kidnapped because she has been hanging around Enzo and Cass. Who kidnapped? Will she be ok? This story can stand alone though I wrote it to go with Knight in Shining Leopard and Certified G and Bauce.
1. Chapter 1

"How are you and Sasha doing?" Cass asks me as we are heading to out locker room to change for our match.

"We went and seen the new movie that just came out a couple days ago. I would love to take it to the next level, but I don't want to ruin this," I say, opening the door to our locker room and checking my phone.

"You must really like her," Cass says as we slowly start to get into out ring gear.

"Yeah, I do," I say, checking my phone again.

"You've been messing with your phone an awful lot," Cass says as I put my hair in its signature ponytail and braid.

"Sasha usually texts me to let me know when she gets here, but she hasn't," I say, sitting down to put on my boots.

"I'm sure she's just gotten sidetracked by some of the other girls," Cass says, sitting next to me and putting on his boots.

"I'm sure you're right," I say, glancing at my phone.

"Since we have some time before out match, let's go look for her," Cass says, placing his things in his locker. I quickly stand up and follow suit, hesitating before putting my phone in the locker. We both head out and first check catering. When we don't find her there, we head towards the Diva's locker room.

"Hey, Foxy," I say, stopping the crazy Diva as she passes us.

"Hey, G," Alicia Fox replies, stopping.

"Have you seen or heard from Sasha?" I ask, looking down the hallway towards the Diva locker room.

"Nope, sorry," she says, frowning.

"She's normally here by now," I say, looking around.

"You want me to ask everyone in the locker room?" Alicia asks, laying a hand on my arm.

"Could you?" Cass asks before I can say anything. She nods and quickly heads back into the locker room. She's in there a little while before she comes back out.

"No one has seen her or heard from her. Have you tried calling her?" Alicia says, walking over to us.

"You can call her after out match, Zo," Cass says, checking the time on one of the clocks close by.

"Thanks, Foxy," I say, seeing the time and knowing we have to head to the ring.

"No problem. If I see her, I'll let her know you are looking," Alicia says as we start to walk away.

We get to the entrance for the ramp in time to grab out micks and our music to start. We do our normal entrance before climbing in the ring for our match against the New Day, but before the match is started, the music for Braun Strowman suddenly starts playing. We all look towards the ramp, confused on why he would be coming out. I'm looking around when I suddenly feel Cass grab my arm. I look at him, confused, to see him looking towards the ramp. I quickly look to see what's for him so mad to see Strowman holding an unconscious body over his shoulder. I'm confused as to who he has until he drops the body, and I see the bright pink hair.

"Sasha," I scream, moving to get out of the ring, but Cass stops me.

"I have been waiting for a true match, but they have been throwing small fries at me instead. I want a true match against you," Strowman says, pointing at Cass.

"Cass," I say, glancing between Cass and Strowman, When Sasha starts to stir, I try to get out of Cass's hold again.

"We need to stall until Folly comes out and puts an end to this," Cass says, tightening his hold on my arm.

"Come down here, and I'll give you the match you want," Cass says to Strowman. I frown at Cass before I realize Cass is trying to her Strowman away from Sasha. Strowman looks at the entrance to the ramp before reaching down and grabbing Sasha's arm roughly, dragging her up to stand. He then drags her down the ramp, ignoring the fact that she is stumbling. Folly, followed by tons of security, come pouring out of the back to stop Strowman.

"Let me go, Cass," I say, trying to break his hold again when Sasha cries out when she's jerked up after stumbling.

"Let them handle this," Cass says, pulling me towards the center of the ring. The security all rush towards Strowman, who grows angry and shoves Sasha away from him. Cass lets me go, and I quickly rush to her. When I get to her, I place my hand on her side, which causes her to flinch.

"It's me, Sash," I say, which gets her to turn to me. She suddenly throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my neck. I stumble back, but Cass is there to stop me from falling. Folly walks over to us as I hold Sasha against me.

"He's being arrested for what he did, but an officer is going to need to talk to her," Folly says, worry shining in his eyes.

"They can find us with the trainer," I say, wrapping an arm around Sasha's back before wrapping my other arm under her knees, lifting her up bridal style. Cass sticks close to me as we go to head up the ramp, passing the security guards holding back Strowman.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we are in the back, the trainers swamp us, which causes me to tighten my hold on her.

"Let us take her," one trainer says, trying to grab her from me, but Cass stops him.

"We will take her to where you are set up, and we will stay with her while you look her over," Cass says, stepping between the trainers and me. I glance down at Sasha when I feel her tighten her hold on me.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasha," I say, holding her close to me. We follow the trainers as they lead us to the room they are set up in.

"I need you to lay her down on the table, so we can check her over," a female trainer says, pointing towards a table. I walk over and set her down, but she won't let go of me.

"Sash, they need to check you over for injuries," I say, trying to get her to let me go.

"Don't go," she says, tightening her hold.

"Sash, neither Zo nor I will be going anywhere until you are checked over and can go with us," Cass says suddenly from right beside me. I smile when I see Sasha glance up at him before slowly letting me go but grabbing my hand, so I stay right beside her. Cass stays beside me as I stay by her head as the trainer looks her over. I frown when the trainer points out a large bruise that is forming on her arm where Strowman was holding onto her so tightly.

"Well, beside the bruise, she also has a mild concussion," the trainer says, writing it all down on a clipboard.

"She won't be able to wrestle for a while," Cass says as I brush some hair off her face, which causes her to glance up at me. I smile down at her, getting a small smile from her.

"How long will she be out?" I ask, rubbing her knuckles.

"A week at minimum," the trainer says, writing up something on a new piece of paper.

"Is there any medicine she will need?" I ask, smiling as she yawns.

"I've got a prescription for some pain pills here for her, but I would try using normal pain pills before using these though because they could make her drowsy," the trainer says, handing me the prescription. I nod and try to fold it up with one hand but fail, so Cass grabs it out of my hand and folds it up neatly.

"When can she leave?" I ask, noticing she dozed off.

"She can leave as soon as you guys are ready to go," the trainer says, setting the clipboard to the side. I glance up and tense when the door opens suddenly, but I relax when I see Folly walk in.

"He's already been taking off the premises, and we found her bags," Folly says, as he waves in a security guard who is carrying Sasha's things. Cass takes them from the guard and lays them on one of the other tables in the room as Folly and the trainer talk. Cass catches me staring down at Sasha as I run my fingers through her hair.

"She'll be ok, Zo," Cass says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know she will be. I was just scared when I saw him manhandling her," I say, frowning.

"It is not your fault, Zo," Sasha suddenly says, which surprises me since I thought she was still asleep.

"The only reason he grabbed you was because he knew it would get my attention which in turn would get Cass's attention," I say, letting go of her hand and stepping away from her.

"Zo," I hear her say as I walk out the door.

Once I am out the door, I run down the hallway until I find a quite spot where there is no one around. I lean against the wall and let myself slide down to sit on the floor against the wall. I bury my face in my knees as I try not to let my tears of frustration flow.

"Damn it," I say as a few leak out. I tense when I hear someone walking down the hallway towards where I am.

"Zo," I hear Cass's voice yell.

 _I should have known he would be looking for me. I wonder who it with Sasha?_ I think to myself as the footsteps get closer.

"Do you think we should split up?" I hear Sasha's voice suddenly, which causes me to stand up and head towards the voices.

"You are in no condition to be wondering around on your own," Cass replies to her as I round the corner where I can see them and they can see me.

"Zo," Sasha says, trying to rush over to me but stumbling, which causes me to rush to her.

"You shouldn't be up and walking around," I say, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Zo, please, look at me," Sasha says, cupping my face with her hands.

"You got hurt because of me," I say, locking eyes with her.

"Firstly, it is not your fault. Secondly, I knew what I was getting into by having a boyfriend that is a WWE wrestler," she says, smiling at me.

"Boyfriend?" I ask, shocked she had said that.

"Well, I was thinking since we've already had a few dates now, we could maybe actually call what we are as dating?" she says, blushing as Cass laughs behind her. I smile and pull her to me, wrapping my arms around her.

"How did I get so lucky as to get such a wonderful and beautiful girlfriend?" I ask, smiling at Cass.

"I have no idea what she sees in your crazy butt," Cass says, which makes Sasha laugh. "Let's go get changed so we can head to your place, Zo." I nod and keep an arm wrapped around Sasha as we walk back towards our locker room. Sasha leans into me as I walk, and I kiss her temple, smiling and feeling extremely lucky and happy.


End file.
